Feathers
/Talkpage/ Bluejay and I are working on this. Bluejay loves owls just like me so I came up with this idea! This is where lost owls seek the guidence of cats and form an alligince. Sunny has a Scottish acent. (I was reading a scottish book and got the idea) If it says stuff like, We are the owls of they other forest or Loch Do not say it is wrong I did it on purpose any other please tell me Chapter 1 (Flamey) "Leafbare has gave us terrible prey!" Grumbled Mousefur. "My kits won't survive..." Brightheart mewed nervously. A furious screech ripped the air. "Owl!" Screamed Cinderheart. The owl swooped down and spread it's glorious wings. All the cats ran away. It turned and faced the terrified cats. Its yellow eyes burned the night. It's orange feathers glistend in to moonlight. It knocked a mouse out of the freshkill pile. "Sorry about that lad." The owl spoke with a scottish acent. "Names Sunny, and yours?" The owl said. It was orange with a white belly. Then Mousefur steppped forward. "I am Mousefur of Thunderclan." The owl straitened his back as if he were astonished. "It's true! Come out my mates, we found Thundaclan!" "It's 'thunderclan, '''not ''Thundaclan." Mewed Mousefur. Mates? She thought. Many owls stepped out of the shadows. "I am Skyler, Sunny's mate." Skyler hooted "I am Midnight." The spotted owl fluttered towards the cats. "I am Jag, my mate is Star. My owlets Scar, Blood, and Talon." The Great horned owl stepped forward. Its beak was twisted and its brown feathers were sharp and straight. One of his eyes were missing and his face was covered in ancient scars. "We are the owls of they other forest. Them monstrusites took our home. We twas told by a badger that friendly clans lived by the loch." Sunny hooted. Firestar's eyes welled with saddness. His memory of the twolegs were fresh in his mind. Mousefur flicked her tail to let them join thier clan. Firestar nodded. ---- "From this moment on Sunny will be known as Sunheart. Everybody cheered. Mousefur especially. Skyflight glared at Mousefur. Sunheart dipped his head. He flew off to Mousefur. "So, Mousefur, how do you like my name?" Sunheart hooted straigtining his back. "Perfect! Suits you well!" Mousefur mewed. Lionblaze stormed in. He was definitely angry. "What is this!? Firestar letting owls into the clan!?" Lionblaze shouted. "Lionblaze! You know better than to say that!" Mousefur mewed. Lionblaze just shrugged. "Just saying." He grunted. Chapter Two (Jay) Brightheart curled her tail around her three kits: Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Dewkit wriggled and he battered Snowkit with his tiny paws and climbed on top of his sister Amberkit. Amberkit squealed and wriggled closer to Brightheart's belly. Brightheart sighed. Her kits wouldn't survive. Brightheart huddled closer to her children. A shadow hung over the nursery wall as an owl swooped inside. A spotted owl fluttered in the nursery. "I'm Midnightshade." The owl hooted. "Hello... Midnightshade." Brightheart raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" "Firestar told me to give you queens something to boost your milk supply." Midnightshade hooted, tossing a fat mouse to Brightheart. "We owls like to hunt a lot." The owl continued. "True," muttered Brightheart. "Wanna hang out?" Midnightshade asked. "Yeah - might as well stretch my legs." Brightheart blurted out, staggering to her paws. "You three - stay here and rest. I don't want you three to wonder out in the cold." Brightheart meowed, turning to her kits. "Let's go, Midnightshade." Midnightshade stepped out of the nursery with Brightheart. "Have you met Sunny - sorry, Sunheart yet?" Midnightshade chirped. "Sunheart? Maybe. Firestar must've called a meeting about it, I wasn't there. I wanted to keepy my kits inside so they were warm and safe." Brightheart meowed. "Who are your kits?" Midnightshade asked. "Three of them. Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Dewkit and Snowkit are toms. Amberkit is a female." Brightheart explained. Midnightshade nodded. "Very impressive." She hooted. ruffling her chest feathers. "Can I meet them someday? I mean - your kits?" "Maybe. It depends on how healthy they are. Maybe next time, not now." Brightheart murmured. "I got to check on my kits - see you later!" Brightheart huffed, turning around and rushing to the nursery. 'Bye!" She called. "Bye!" Midnightshade chirped back, her hoot edged with disappointment. "Thanks for, uh, walking with me!" Midnightshade called out after, but Brightheart didn't reply. She quickly curled back in her nest and let her three kits suckle on the little milk she had. ---- Skyflight fluttered back to her old tree where she and Sunheart had lived. She curled up in her nest and warmed her eggs. He better not like Mousefur when these eggs are near to hatch. ''Skyflight chirped in disapproval to herself. She began cooing a soft song to her growing owlets. After half an hour, Skyflight got up and fluttered back to ThunderClan camp. On the way, she bumped into Sunheart. "What were you doing?" Sunheart demanded, half curious, half suspicious. Skyflight didn't flinch. "I was just warming up my eggs - our future babies!" She retorted. Sunheart shrugged. ''Oh, ok. Just reminding you - we live here in ThunderClan now." He hooted. "I know that." Skyflight puffed. "Yeah - have you met Mousefur yet? Meet her. She's nice." Sunheart hooted. Skyflight raised her eyebrow, half hurt half suspicion. "Oh really? How nice is she?" She questioned. "Really nice. I mean, ''really ''nice. You should meet her, Skyflight." Sunheart chirped in amdiration for Mousefur. "Oh." Skyflight hooted, pushing past Sunny. "I'll meet her. I will." Skyflight hooted. She narrowed her yellow eyes. ''I hope he doesn't like Mousefur more then me. I can't be so cruel yet. I'll have to stop Sunheart and Mousefur from liking eachother! ''She thought, and she let out a low hoot of wickedness. ''I will set a trap for her. ''Skyflight thought to herself. Chapter 3 Midnightshade sat from the medicine cat's den. She wanted to be one so bad. Jayfeather walked out. Category:Collabs Category:Hawkfics Category:Fanfics